zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EllenRebecca3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gaz and Zim's Relationship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZimFan (Talk) 13:27, May 26, 2012 Hey, welcome to ZimWiki! I just decided to pop on by, since I think that it's better if new users are personally greeted, not by some automated bot-thing. Also, here are a few new things you might want to know about the rules 'round here, and also a few tips: *Both British English and American English are welcome on this Wiki, so feel free to use either. *When school the school year is over, we will be discussing an improved set of rules for our site. Feel free to join in, and suggest any ideas to us in the meantime. *I think that's it. Happy editing, and welcome! User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ellen. Thanks for all the edits on the wiki, we REALLY appreciate that! Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you was your category additions. You have been adding categories such as: The page name. The episodes call number thingy, etc. Please stop doing that. On categories on episode pages are the characters fimography categories, and the category "Episodes" and "Season _ episodes". Not the page name, and stuff like that. I will be removing those categories. Feel free to contact me if you need more help on category adding. :) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, Conferences, and one little issue. Hey, me again. Now, I noticed that as of late you have made an INSANELY huge amount of edits round here, and that led me to two conclusions upon initial examination: You are either an unrepentant spammer, or insanely devoted fan of the Zim. Closer investigation has proven the latter. Congratulations! You've really been doing a good job 'round here, and I would like to thank you for that. Plus, you have quite good spelling and grammar, which is a useful asset on any site. However, there is one slight problem I wanted to talk to you about: The page you created, titled "Invader Zim: The Movie". While I think that this is a great idea, fan-made works unfortunately cannot be made into official articles. What I would suggest is that you transfer the content on this page to a blog post; This way, not only is it perfectly within the rules 'round here, but users can also comment on it, and give you their ideas. Much more efficient than a Talk Page. I'm guessing that as you're reading this, you are feeling either angered, betrayed, or just unhappy. However, I think that it would interest you to know that I myself and InvaderMEEN once tried to the same thing by creating an article on one of our fan-made projects titled "Invader Zim: The Video Game. Ah, back when I was new here. So, yeah, now that that issue's been addressed, I'd like to move on to happier matters: On June 20th, we have a conference scheduled on the Chat, where we will be discussing how we can improve the rules of ZimWiki. As you have been a VERY generous contributor as of late, I'd like to invite you to join in then. You open then? Thanks, User: Dr. Anonymous1 15:27, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, you took it much better than I did! So, thanks for fixing that; If it's OK with you, I'll just delete the original page. Keep up the good work!User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) That's okie dokie! Away from that message, we appreciate the giant amount of edits you have made. :-) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 16:11, May 28, 2012 (UTC)